


Уговор

by Jude_Brownie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Brownie/pseuds/Jude_Brownie
Summary: прогулка после товарищеского матча.





	Уговор

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн - после событий Last Game

— Никуда-то вы больше не годитесь, — сказал Ханамия с сытым удовольствием в голосе. Киеши вздрогнул — это были первые слова, прозвучавшие с тех пор, как они отошли от ворот Сейрин. До этого Ханамия просто шел рядом, и все в нем — походка, расслабленные руки, развернутые плечи — выдавало, насколько он счастлив.

— Это не твоя заслуга, — суховато проговорил Киеши в ответ. Ханамия мотнул головой — с губ его не сходила змеиная улыбка.

— А неважно. Так даже лучше. Я же оказался прав, не так ли? Вся эта ваша дружбочка не стоила выеденного яйца. 

— У Кагами появилась возможность…

— Да-да, у него появилась возможность стать мега-крутым, и он свалил от вас, — Ханамия скалился. — О чем я и говорю! Ты, кстати, не потому ли так спешно вернулся? Прикрыть командочку, а?

Киеши проигнорировал этот выпад.

— Он выбрал свое будущее вместо школьного баскетбола, и это совершенно нормально. Можно подумать, ты или кто-то еще из твоей команды поступил бы иначе.

— А, — улыбка Ханамии была почти нежной. — Ну так мы и не убивались на площадке за свою команду, не так ли? 

— Нет, — не сдержался Киеши. — Вы убивали.

— Спасибо, — искренне ответил Ханамия и рассмеялся. — Такого комплимента мне еще не делали.

Киеши не в первый раз в жизни ощутил острое желание ударить его по лицу. Мало кто будил в нем такие чувства… да вообще, наверное, никто, кроме Ханамии. 

— Это была всего лишь товарищеская игра, — заявил он упрямо. — Посмотрим, что будет на отборочных.

Ханамия фыркнул.

— Да то же самое будет! Или что? Этот матч вас подстегнет, и вы тут же кинетесь преодолевать? Но Кагами у вас нет, а Куроко без него бесполезен — это минус два игрока. Ты, судя по сегодняшней игре, бесполезен тоже. А больше у вас талантов нет. Так, середняки — те, что старшие. А новички ваши… — Ханамия пренебрежительно фыркнул. — Они даже не середняк. Звезда Сейрин ярко сверкнула на небосводе, но тут же закатилась, — нараспев произнес он. — Так печально.

Киеши стиснул зубы, чтобы не начать протестовать. Это было бы глупо — ему нечего возразить Ханамии, потому что, увы, тот во всем прав. То есть, возможно, они вложатся в ударные тренировки и достигнут чего-то нового — но с Поколением Чудес им теперь не тягаться. Им даже с Кирисаки Дайичи теперь не тягаться. Поражение в товарищеском матче не было совсем уж разгромным, и тем не менее, это было поражение. А ведь Ханамия не использовал ни грязные приемы, ни Паутину. 

— О! — Ханамия вдруг резко остановился на шаг вперед Киеши, развернулся, а потом с нахальным лицом закинул руки ему на плечи. Киеши заморгал, глядя на него. — У меня есть идея.

— Что?

Ханамия ухмылялся. Они стояли посреди дорожки в полутемном и безлюдном по вечернему времени сквере, и Киеши видел лишь бледный абрис лица Ханамии, его оскал и поблескивающие глаза.

— Хочешь, я обучу вас нашей игре, а? Это ваш шанс! Могу не всех, только тебя и капитана твоего, например. Ну, может, еще парочку человек, — он придвинулся ближе, будто предлагал что-то непристойное, и Киеши вдруг стало жарко. — Заодно будет польза от вашего Куроко. Он же может как быть невидимым, так и отвлекать внимание. М? Соглашайся, Киеши, — его лицо было совсем близко. — Переходи на темную сторону силы, у нас есть печеньки. Со вкусом победы.

Киеши поднял руки и положил ладони на локти Ханамии. Сжал, отрывая от себя, прижал к его бокам. Ханамия ухмылялся.

«Почему я пошел с ним?» — спросил себя Киеши. Он знал ответ. После игры Ханамия принялся издеваться над командой — а они стояли и слушали, и сжимали кулаки, и Киеши понял, что еще немного — и Ханамию начнут бить. 

Но почему они не расстались, просто оказавшись за воротами? Почему, ни о чем не сговариваясь, они пошли вместе и дальше? И Ханамия даже не спросил, с чего Киеши идет с ним — а Киеши не спросил, куда они направляются.

Удерживая Ханамию за локти, Киеши сдернул его с дорожки на газон, в тень раскидистого гинкго, и прижал к толстому узловатому стволу. Ханамия все еще ухмылялся, хотя в глазах его Киеши померещилось смятение. Впрочем, было темно, как тут сказать с уверенностью…

Не давая себе времени на раздумья, Киеши наклонил голову и прижался губами к губам Ханамии. 

Он ощутил изумленный выдох в рот. Потом Ханамия протестующе замычал и попытался вырваться, но Киеши навалился на него всем телом, вжимая в древесный ствол. Он отпустил локти Ханамии, и тот немедленно уперся ладонями ему в грудь, но толку от этого не было никакого. Киеши достаточно превосходил его размерами, чтобы зафиксировать просто своим телом. Одной рукой он обхватил Ханамию за талию, вторую подсунул под затылок и поцеловал еще напористее и сильнее, пытаясь разомкнуть губы. Ханамия забился в его руках, силясь вырваться, а потом вдруг укусил Киеши за нижнюю губу. 

Киеши дернулся назад, разрывая поцелуй. Ханамия смотрел на него бешеными глазами.

— Ты рехнулся?!

У Киеши не было другого ответа на этот вопрос, кроме «да». Он не мог бы сказать, что на него нашло. Зато он очень хорошо понимал, что…

Что ему понравилось.

Он чуть сильнее вжался в Ханамию и увидел, как его глаза, и без того не маленькие, распахиваются еще шире.

— Киеши… — в голосе Ханамии звучала угроза, от которой у Киеши закружилась вдруг голова, словно от алкоголя. Он осознал, что у него стоит. Ханамия наверняка ощущал это тоже — Киеши вжимался промежностью ему в бедро. 

— Отдашься мне — и можешь научить своей грязной игре, — пробормотал Киеши, будто пьяный, наклоняясь и проводя носом по шее Ханамии. От кожи остро и тонко пахло соленым потом. Ханамия ощутимо вздрогнул, а потом вдруг фыркнул:

— «Отдашься»? Серьезно, Киеши? 

Вместо ответа Киеши провел языком по его шее. Выбор слова был неудачным, да и предложение отдавало идиотизмом. И вся ситуация. 

А еще Киеши хотел Ханамию. И это занимало его сейчас больше всего.

— Перестань, — прозвучал неуверенный голос Ханамии. В ответ Киеши сунул ему колено между ног и потерся. Ханамия резко выдохнул.

— Левое, — пробормотал Киеши, прежде чем поцеловать его в шею. Ханамия задрожал.

— Перестань, — повторил он громче.

— Не ври, — проговорил Киеши, подняв голову, и поцеловал его снова. В этот раз Ханамия не закрыл рот — и Киеши скользнул внутрь языком, облизал десны и нёбо. Возможно, Ханамия попытается откусить ему язык, но Киеши было так хорошо, что он решил — не пожалеет.

Не затем ли он последовал за Ханамией? Чтобы понять… вот это? А Ханамия, который казался таким довольным, когда издевался над командой Сейрин, но пошел с Киеши? Потому что по-настоящему важен ему был именно Киеши? Его он хотел достать, ему под шкуру влезть. Или сам Киеши влез ему под шкуру? 

Дурея от этих мыслей, от того, каким сладким и гладким ощущался рот Ханамии, Киеши выпустил его талию и сунул ладонь под ремень брюк. Ханамия вздрогнул и переступил на месте. Киеши вжался в него сильнее, не разрывая дикий, злой поцелуй, и полез рукой под резинку трусов.

Член у Ханамии ощущался небольшим, гладким — и потихоньку твердел. Киеши обхватил его пальцами.

Взвыв, Ханамия с силой, как клешнями, вцепился ему в плечи и отодрал от себя, разрывая поцелуй.

— Ты спятил совсем, что ли?! Убери руки! Ты меня изнасиловать, что ли, решил?

Киеши заморгал, глядя на него. Ханамия был бледен, глаза — два огромных черных круга. Губы ярким пятном выделялись на лице, истерзанные, зацелованные. 

Киеши увидел, будто воочию, как разворачивает его лицом к дереву, сдергивает штаны, как вставляет ему… услышал, как Ханамия кричит и сорванно дышит, цепляясь пальцами за жесткую кору. Потом реальность вернулась к нему — Ханамия смотрел на него, злой и растрепанный, и судя по его виду, ничего такого от Киеши не хотел. 

А он уже напридумывал всякого.

Киеши качнулся назад, отстраняясь. 

— Ханамия…

Тот смотрел на него исподлобья, сумрачно. Не пытался отлепиться от дерева, привести себя в порядок. Не пытался уйти.

— Давай встречаться.

Вообще-то Киеши хотел сказать «прости». Слова сорвались с губ сами — он даже не думал говорить ничего подобного.

Наверное.

Пару мгновений Ханамия смотрел на него, открыв рот. Потом откинул голову и расхохотался, кажется, на весь сквер.

Это было невыносимо. Только Киеши не мог понять, невыносимо больно или невыносимо хорошо. Его скрутила веселая, лихая злость — он шагнул вперед и снова сгреб Ханамию в объятия, и снова поцеловал его.

И в этот раз Ханамия ответил. Запустил язык ему в рот, обхватил руками за шею. Они целовались, терлись друг о друга, Киеши снова прижал Ханамию спиной к дереву, но тот, болезненно застонав, вдруг извернулся как-то весь и оказался спиной к Киеши, вжался в него, а потом оперся руками о ствол и подался навстречу Киеши бедрами.

В голове что-то вспыхнуло и погасло, будто перегоревшая лампочка. Киеши вцепился в брючный ремень Ханамии, то ли расстегивая, то ли разрывая его. Штаны свалились. Ханамия заскулил, втискиваясь в него задницей. 

Перед глазами все поплыло. Киеши едва смог расстегнуть собственные штаны, приспустил трусы… Его стоящий колом член лег на поясницу Ханамии, и тот заерзал, привставая на цыпочки.

Киеши стянул с него трусы — просто сдернул с бедер, — прижался сзади, обхватил ладонью член Ханамии. Тот застонал и вжался в него спиной, откинул голову на плечо — ресницы опущены, губы приоткрыты. Потом закинул одну руку ему на шею, второй все так же опираясь о древесный ствол. Член Киеши лежал ровно между его ягодицами, гладкими и горячими. 

Воздух вокруг них будто бы нагрелся и застыл — Киеши открывал рот, все пытаясь вдохнуть полной грудью, но у него не получалось. Они совпали как детали паззла — изгиб к изгибу, впадина к впадине. Киеши скользил рукой по члену Ханамии, и тот стонал непрерывно, и Киеши, оставив попытки дышать, вновь прижался губами к его рту. 

У Ханамии были полные, мягкие губы и длинный язык.

Ресницы у него тоже были длинные и щекотали щеку Киеши.

Потом он вдруг вытянулся, выгнулся в руках Киеши, как лук, рука на шее напряглась так сильно, будто он хотел Киеши придушить. Член в ладони дернулся. Ханамия застонал, и Киеши ртом поймал его стон, и вжался в него сильнее, чувствуя, как напряженные ягодицы сжимают его член. 

Он кончил, втираясь в задницу и спину Ханамии, выстанывая что-то ему в рот.

На несколько секунд они будто слиплись. Потом Ханамию повело вперед, он привалился к дереву и пополз по стволу вниз. Киеши хватило реакции подхватить его, чтобы Ханамия ничего себе не содрал о жесткую кору, и аккуратно опуститься на траву вместе с ним — вернее, на траву он сел сам, а Ханамию усадил на себя.

Потом не выдержал и лег, а Ханамия, словно только этого и ждал, улегся сверху.

Уже совсем стемнело, и отсюда, из сумрачного сквера, были видны редкие звезды.

— Ты серьезно? — спросил Ханамия наконец.

— Да, — ответил Киеши. Он не знал, о чем конкретно Ханамия спрашивает, но ответ в любом случае был один.

— Не буду я тебя учить фолить, — сказал Ханамия после еще одной небольшой паузы. — У тебя все равно не выйдет.

— Наверное, ты прав, — согласился Киеши.

— Мне тебя не хватало, — сказал Ханамия, и Киеши содрогнулся, и одновременно ему стало жарко.

— Я много думал о тебе, — признался он.

Прошло еще немного времени. Становилось прохладно. Почти бездумно Киеши огладил оголенную поясницу и ягодицы Ханамии, нечаянно размазав собственную сперму, потом подтянул его штаны повыше. Ханамия вздрогнул, будто приходя в себя.

— Сольетесь с отборочных на Зимний — никогда больше к тебе не подойду, — пригрозил он неожиданно.

— А если пройдем? — спросил Киеши, невольно улыбаясь.

— Отсосу.

Киеши закашлялся.

— Хо-хорошо, договорились! А если выиграем?

— Трахну.

Киеши рассмеялся.

— Можно, я провожу тебя домой?

— Можно, — ответил Ханамия и начал подниматься.

Они оба искренне верили, что дотерпят до Отборочных…


End file.
